Leslie
Leslie is a girl in Mrs. Jewls' class with long pigtails. Much to her dismay, her pigtails are often pulled by Paul (or Rondi in the cartoon), which leads to being an annoyance for her. She later became friends with Paul, but occasionally, he still has the urge to pull her pigtails. Appearance Leslie has a round head and long brown or purple pigtails. In her hair is a pink bow. She wears a pink blouse with a white collar. She wears a purple skirt with pink boots. She has freckles, and her mouth has two sharp buck teeth sticking out most of the time.sometimes in season 2 her hair is kind of getting lavender Personality Leslie, in the books, is shown to be a slightly tomboyish student (though not to the degree of Joy). She is also seen as somewhat clever, as after Paul pulls both of her pigtails once, she screams again to get Paul sent home early. In the cartoon, she is able to use her pigtails to do ordinary tasks, serving somewhat as an extra pair of arms. Major Roles *In Sideways Stories from Wayside School, she has a major role in two chapters, the first being "Paul". As Paul tries to pull her pigtails, she ends up screaming, getting Paul in trouble. Towards the end of the chapter, she simply screams to have Paul sent home early to trick everyone else. *In the same book, she has her own chapter, "Leslie". In this chapter, she wants to sell her toes to Louis since she can't find a use for them, but after Louis lowers the prices due to disapproving of the smaller toes, she decides to stop the offer. However, she does her her pigtails cut for a dollar each. *In Wayside School is Falling Down, she has a major role in the chapter "Pigtails", where she is about to get her hair cut again. Paul wishes to pull her pigtails one last time, but she refuses, though she does offer the split ends, making Paul so happy he jumps out the window. Afterwards, Leslie has to rescue him with her pigtails. *In Wayside School Gets A Little Stranger, the chapter "A Story With a Disappointing Ending" has Paul pull her pigtails once more, only to be sent to the counselor's office. In there, Paul is hypnotized to no longer pull her pigtails, but lick her ear whenever the word "pencil" is said. Towards the end of the chapter, Leslie loses her pencil, but the word is never said by any of the students. *From the same book, in the chapter "Voices" has Leslie with a major role, since she attempts to send a paper airplane with the word "HELP" on it out of a window so Louis can save them, only for it to be found by Mr. Gorf, ruining her plan. Trivia *Although in the books Joe was the first student turned into an apple by Mrs. Gorf, in the cartoon, Leslie was first. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls' class Category:Wayside School Category:Fools humans